


Finally

by mystery_waffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Tony Stark dies but it’s ok, or you won’t have the full experience, snack sized, trust me - Freeform, unofficial sequel to Once More (Gather Your Strength To Stand), you should read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_waffle/pseuds/mystery_waffle
Summary: After the events of Once More (Gather Your Strength To Stand), Tony saves the world. A few times.Now, as he lays on the war-torn earth, tired, burnt to the bone, and probably bleeding somewhere, he wonders if he’s finally done enough.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightsidethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/gifts).

> Hello! Thanks for dropping by.  
I wrote this fic in an hour after being super inspired by Once More (Gather Your Strength To Stand), a fic by rightsidethru. ( link here > https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245829 )  
I suggest you check that out before you read this because it’s a really good fic, but also because this is a sequel sort of thing that won’t make any sense till you read that one. But do what you want I guess XP  
Anyway, hope you like it!

His ears rang. His skin was burnt and cracked, making every muscle twitch feel like agony. He stared ahead, wishing that his eyes hadn’t somehow been spared from the terrible power of the infinity stones. Wishing he didn’t have to see Pepper look at him with that awful grief behind her too-wide smile.

Wishing he could drown in blissful darkness instead of watching Peter’s face scrunch in sorrow as he fought back tears.

He looked away from them, but the ruined landscape was only barely easier to look at.

Surely this was enough sacrifice? Surely he would be allowed to die here? Surely this time the world could go on without him?

“Tony,” Pepper whispered. “Look at me.” He turned his head back with great effort, and struggled to focus on her tear-streaked face. Her smile trembled horribly. “We’re going to be ok.” 

Pepper. Darling, lovely Pepper. How did she always know exactly what he needed to hear? 

He breathed out with relief. It was a broken, wheezy, ugly noise. Nonetheless, he felt his worry start to slide, and with it his consciousness. His head felt fuzzy, and the unbearable heat was fading into a dull numbness that spread from his fingers and toes. 

“You can rest now,” She said, voice pitching higher to hide the sobs that wracked her body. He only half-registered Peter turning away, shoulders shaking. His head involuntarily slipped to the side as the welcome numbness reached his neck and shoulders, leaving him staring back out across the scarred earth. He realized belatedly that he wasn’t breathing anymore.

They would be ok. He could go. He could _ rest _.

And then, behind Pepper’s shoulder, a man with ebon-dark hair and a shimmering cloak appeared from thin air. At first, Tony didn’t recognise him, but the impossibly green eyes pierced through the fog in his brain, and for a moment he was laying on his back on the concrete again, looking up from his frozen coffin into the same kind gaze. 

_ It’s you. _ It took all of his effort to think the words.

The man smiled apologetically. “Yes, it’s me. Thank you Tony, for all that you’ve done. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” And Tony dared to hope, because that sounded awfully final. 

The man- no wait, it was Harry wasn’t it -stepped closer and kneeled at his side. His ethereal cloak rippled and a pale hand extended out to him, palm up in offering. 

“It’s time to go,” he said softly, emerald green eyes soft and inviting, and if Tony had any control left over his body he would have wept with joy. 

_ Finally _.

He reached out to take Harry’s hand, leaving his body limp behind him as he stepped out of his own skin, Harry pulling him up as they stood. 

The pain and injuries were absent on his ghostly form. His old scars were gone and his muscles weren’t knotted. He felt _ so light _. Free like he hadn’t since that first flight above New York in a red and gold suit. He half turned from Harry, still clutching the man’s hand like a lifeline, and watched as his suit shut down and his body’s hand slipped from where it was clasped over Pepper’s. 

He watched her break down and sob into his body’s chest, and wanted to go to her, to tell her that he was alright, that he was free. But Harry placed his other hand on Tony’s shoulder and gently pulled him away from the scene. 

“It’s time.” Harry insisted again quietly. “You’ll see her again. Death is inevitable, but I think you’ll be comforted knowing her time won’t come for a good long while.” Harry took his hand from Tony’s shoulder and waved a wooden stick through the air, causing a doorway of blindingly bright light to appear. The light shone on his face, warming his cheeks and soothing his soul. A soft breeze from the door carried snatches of laughter, music, and the sweet smell of lilies.

He turned back to Tony and smiled, pulling gently on his ghostly hand and leading him towards the doorway. His eyes were warm and bittersweet and so understanding Tony felt that he could drown in them. “After all,” Harry said, “There’s some people that want to meet you again.” 

Tony smiled back despite himself, and let himself be guided into the blinding light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, in my headcannon Harry doesn’t collect souls. This is a special exception. :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
Thanks again to rightsidethru for the beautiful concept!


End file.
